Peeta Mellark's Eight-Step Guide To Making Someone Smile
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Peeta was definitely the happiest person anyone could hope to meet. He never had a bad thing to say and could make anyone smile in an instant. Or, almost anyone. Everlark fluff.


**Peeta Mellark's Eight-Step Guide To Making Someone Smile**

It wasn't a particularly pleasant day, the grey sky threatening to spill down on the town of Panem. The air was still thick with fog even though spring would be arriving soon, and the chill it brought with it was bone-numbing. But despite all conditions of the outside world, Mellark's bakery was in full swing. The yellow walls contrasted greatly to the dull streets of Merchant Street. The cakes and pastries that littered the display cases called everyone towards the bakery where they were greeted by Peeta Mellark, the youngest son of the owner.

Peeta had a way with the customers that made them feel at ease as they purchased their food. He would treat them all with a warmth and kindness, his charm coming naturally to him. Peeta was definitely the happiest person anyone could hope to meet. He never had a bad thing to say and could make anyone smile in an instant.

Or, almost anyone.

On this particular day there was a new customer. The town of Panem was relatively small, a place where everyone knew everyone and word travelled fast. Even Peeta, who rarely listened to the gossip that spread like wildfire, knew of the new family that had arrived at the edge of the town just two days previously. Just three of them, a mother and her two daughters. The neighborhood may have found it strange, but Peeta respected the privacy of his new neighbours and kept to himself.

"And you have a nice day too, Mrs. Sae." Peeta returned the smile to the elderly woman as she turned to leave. Sae was one of the oldest customers and had been coming to Mellark Bakery ever since she was a girl, back when Peeta's great-grandfather-God rest his soul-had started the bakery business. Peeta had grown up with Sae offering him half of the cookie she would buy each day. He knew her order off by heart and had it ready for each day she came.

The baker's son turned his back to the door, kneading some dough for the bread that needed to be prepared for the day. Everything at Mellark's was fresh, Peeta always made sure to donate anything stale to the shelter, the way his father had taught him. On Mondays he worked alone. After graduating High school Peeta had decided to work in the bakery full time. He didn't have a need for college, no matter how well his test scores were. Peeta had the bakery to help run-and one day own as neither of his brothers wanted the responsibility-and his artwork to sell on the side.

Peeta was so lost in thought, beads of sweat matting his blonde curls to his forehead, that he almost didn't hear the chime above the door sounding off. Turning to greet the unexpected customer he found himself face-to-face with a girl he had never seen before, but he wish he had. She had dark hair that he would have thought black if the bakery lights weren't shining on it, making a mahogany color out of her twisted side braid. She wore an oversized jacket and muddy boots, though, for once, he didn't mind having to mop the floors after her. Her steely grey eyes were scanning the cakes, almost looking for something in particular.

"Welcome to Mellark Bakery," Peeta said with his signature smile. She gave a quick glance at him and then back to the cakes. "I'm Peeta, what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a cake for my sister." Her voice was quiet, but Peeta couldn't help but keep staring at her. It added to her beauty. "She's quite fussy, so I have to make sure I get the right one."

Peeta nodded his head in understanding, watching the girl before him. He was so caught up in looking her up and down that he almost missed the fact that she hadn't smiled at him. Almost. She was the first person to not smile back and it felt strange to Peeta. Everyone smiled at him; no one had a reason not to. Even his heavy-handed mother was known to have her moments.

Lucky for her, Peeta Mellark had an eight-step plan to make people smile.

**Step one. Smile first.**

Though she wasn't looking in his direction, still at the display case at the far corner of the bakery, Peeta continued to smile at her. He had never seen anyone so beautiful before. Not that the girls in Panem didn't have their qualities, but he had never been attracted to any of them. The girl didn't look back at him, almost giving him the cold shoulder. Peeta was sure it didn't take this long to search for a cake, but he didn't mind her company.

**Step Two. Be chivalrous**.

Though timid at first, Peeta managed to get his feet to walk the twenty steps over to where the new girl was stood.

"Is there anything in particular you had in mind?"

"She likes a cream filling, but not a lot of it. She also likes things covered in chocolate."

"I have just the thing," Peeta continued to smile, but the new girl just stared at him. He walked over to a nearby table and pulled out the metal chair, motioning for her to sit down. "I'm waiting the new batch to finish cooling, and then I'll have to add the cream and chocolate. Should take another twenty minutes, you should sit." The girl hesitated but did take the seat. Peeta continued to smile, all she did was nod.

**Step three. Be humble.**

The young man took back his place behind the counter, kneading the dough. He kept glancing back at the girl over his shoulder, watching her playing with her phone.

"So, how do you like the town so far?" Peeta asked, wiping his hands on his apron. The new girl quickly looked up at him, but then back to the table.

"It's different," she replied a few minutes later.

"City girl?" He guessed, his small smile breaking into a grin. She nodded her head. "You don't look like a city girl." Her head snapped up. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. You just look like a country girl already, that's all."

**Step four. Listen.**

Peeta found that listening to people when they spoke, showing them you're interested in what they have to say, was the easiest way to get people to smile. But the new girl's eyes clouded over and Peeta was sure he saw her frown deepen.

"My dad was from this town," she spoke softly. Her voice barely carried across the room and the baker's son found himself leaning over the counter to make sure he heard her. "He often spoke of his childhood and what it was like growing up here. I took it all to heart and it meant the world to me," she paused, leaving Peeta dangling over the counter. "And I don't know why I just told you that." The new girl made an attempt to get up, embarrassed by her revelation. It was clearly personal to her.

"Hang on a minute," Peeta said, rushing into the back room. He grabbed two cooled pastries off the rack and began adding the chocolate and cream. He didn't want the girl leaving the bakery without the reason she came.

**Step five. Make eye contact.**

Peeta's pace quickened as he wrapped the pastries up, concealing two of them in a yellow Mellark Bakery bag. His blue eyes looked up to meet hers as he found her now standing by the counter. They were a steely grey, a storm of thoughts racking her brain behind her glassy eyes.

She looked away, down at the floor, when Peeta offered her another smile.

**Step six. Make physical contact. **

"That'll be a dollar twenty," he spoke with his cheery tone, ringing up the cakes at the cash register. The new girl placed the money on the counter and Peeta handed her the bag. Her tanned fingers brushed against his. Peeta's heart started to race, but she casted her gaze back to the floor, grabbing the bag and thanking him.

**Step seven. Ask for their name. **

"Hey, I didn't catch your name," the blonde boy called after her. Knowing someone's name made it more personal.

She stopped at the door, her hand on the handle. "Katniss," she replied over her shoulder. "My name's Katniss, like the plant."

"I'm Peeta, like the bread," he grinned in response. Katniss nodded her head again. "It was nice meeting you, Katniss."

**Step eight. Surprise them. **

Katniss walked from the bakery, her head held low. Peeta watched her from behind the counter, not able to let go. He watched as she got halfway past the window before stopping to check the content of the bag. Finding it stuffed with two chocolate éclairs and not just one she cocked her head. Peeta was still smiling and, for a moment, he saw her lift her head. On her face was a genuine smile of thanks, and, even though she wasn't looking at him, Peeta swore it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

**A/N: Aw.**

**Everlark fluff is cute.**

**This started out as a serious project, but I just decided to let go of that and have some fun with it instead. **

**I got the idea while on Thursday. I was sitting in the car after physio, waiting for my mother to come out of the shop, and the idea just sort of came to me, I guess. I did have to look up ways to make people smile and selected the best eight (was originally eleven, but couldn't work them all into the story). So I wrote that first paragraph in the car and have been writing between my phone and laptop the past two days :D **

**I may have changed between British and American English while writing, please forgive me if I haven't picked out all of the British and changed it. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this :D **

**Thanks for reading, please review (:**

**Love, ChloeRhiannonX**


End file.
